Test Story of POTCO Career
In the summer of 2008, it was June 13th I believe, I discovered the old wonder that was POTCO. Young then, I had a parent help me to download the game. Starting out, I was a new player, as were tons of others. Soon, I met my oldest friend to date on POTCO, Jason Blademorris. We leveled together, but after 1 month of unlimited access, he continued to lv30 while I was stuck at lv25. Soon, I discovered Guilds. It was a guild called Evil Raiders, and it was dreadful. I was ignored, and only 1 time was I ever able to do anything with them. Multiple times I died, multiple times my Frigate sunk, no support. Ever. One day, selling into port on Port Royal, I left on the verge of sinking, and the final sraw. Not long after, I joined a guild because there were 2 level 40s, as the max notoriety level at the time was 40, I unfortunately don't remember the name of the guild. I didn't stay long, cause I was greeted by a friendly Guildmaster of a guild called "Pirat Guild", not corny to me at the time because I was still young. The guild was very friendly, and not once did I ever have a nuisance or problem in that guild. In about a month's time, I ran into the notorius and famous source of the chain of guilds, The Savvy. The Savvy, was truly the best guild I had ever been it so far, and I stayed for months, greeting and farewelling as I came on and off. A very barring event happened, when the game was uninstalled, since I was still young, and I knew it was wrong, because my mom & sister claimed "It slowed the computer down" when I knew how many songs they had on Itunes. Coming Back When I finally came back a solid year and a half later into what was the new POTCO, I was sadly guildless, a basic lv25, in a new Caribbean. The old Caribbean I once knew was gone, never to come back even to this day. I even remember, I came back on a reformed Padres Del Fuego, the old path of hills to Fort charles, the usable jail on Kingshead and Isla Tormenta, the maze at Darkhart's area, wasn't even a Tortuga yet. I stayed up that night, with no regrets for what happened in the long run. At about 2:00 AM EST, I ran into the guild Rage Warriorz, what eventually fueled the foundation of AVENGE. Was all fine and dandy at first, but there was so much more to come. I became well aquainted with the guild in a couple days, because the computer was taken away from me that weekend because I stayed on All night. And now, it was so worth it that I could have this wonderful experience of guilds. and in a few weeks, after looting, plundering, member hunting, I was a proud officer. One day, my Guildmaster began having to leave some days of the week, and became busy outside of POTCO. This only grew to be worse. Then, one day, he informed the guild he had to be away for 6 months on a trip, and made somebody else Guildmaster. That person siezed the guild, and it turned out to be a month 'til the old Guildmaster got back. We loyal Rage Warriors members left, and took refuge from it. With 3 people to found a new guild, Me, New Cabinloather (The Old Guildmaster) and Thomas.. Can't remember the last name, too much rum I guess. I stood as Guildmaster, and after not too long, was the permanent Guildmaster of what became known as AVENGE. There was a base of about 20 people, those loyal to Rage Warriorz were exactly that. I was planned to step down during my Basic Access time, as I had not planned to be on much then, but that turned out far from the case. Not much effort put in 'til sooner, I commenced to level, plunder, and loot. It wasn't 'til I had my first lv50, that I was aware of a problem. I began getting on Abassa, Tortuga a couple times a week, recruiting only 8-12 members a week, not even high level. I was happy at first, because the guild wasn't dead, so I was ok and went about my business. Then the guild went back into the darkness, and I was like "whatever", it will shape back up. In a few weeks, I had to take action, before I permanently lost what became so successful. Taking Action I began getting on Abassa, Tortuga everyday, recruiting only 15-25 members a week, high level and low level, however, at first, most were low level, and that provided activeness to get members into the guild. The rate of guilding members slowly picked up with mroe effort, a slowly increasing rate of a few more each week. With loyal members attained eventually, it took a huge jump of recruits. I began recruiting 30s and 40s of players a week, and I attained the now infamous pirate Chris Edgemalley, and there was another jump. I began recruiting over 60 people a week, and in about 3 months time, I had maxed out my guild. Whenever I maxed out my guild, I felt as if I was on top of the world, but when I settled back down I registered that there was so much more to do. After that, I continued to recruit members, and with time in a couple weeks, it went from 20 to 40 people online a day, at once. During these golden times, we had tons of guild events. From glitch parties, cannon defense and parlor games, to just plain material runs. Many things we did, an average guild could never support with the amount of members they had. The best thing I could recall was when I had a huge pirate fleet at hand, about 20 ships. We lit the Caribbean ablaze with cannon fire, creating a time to remember. The downfall When i was cool as a cucumber having two POTCO windows open, I thought it'd be hilarious to make myself Guildmaster. All I have to say is, that's how the downfall began. I thought I could get it fixed by Disney, but when I got the email back, it was over. Those that were loyal left my own mistake and started a backup guild to name RAGE. That didn't last because Chris Edgemalley got himself terminated. In what is not known as From the Ashes now, I had a final out with him and his "software" and he left. This didn't help, but it didn't worsen the guild. I was too relying off him to help improve the guild, and he was only worsening the game. So, about 130 members in, I tried what determined the fate of my account... And my highest regret ever. Programs. A name change determined my fate when I was so stupid as to go to a Gamemaster event. When I didn't get a Seven Seas Repeater, I contacted Disney. Now, I can't believe I had the gall to do this and expect not to get caught with a name change. Category:Lore